Demyelinating diseases may involve damage to the myelin sheath of neurons. For example, multiple sclerosis (MS) is considered to be an autoimmune demyelinating disease of the central nervous system (CNS) affecting approximately 2.5 million people in the world with varying degrees of disability. MS can cause problems with muscle control and strength, vision, balance, sensation, and mental functions, and ultimately leaves many individuals wheelchair bound. The lifespan of an MS patient may be about 5 to about 10 years lower than that of healthy individuals. Despite advancements in the treatment of demyelinating diseases, there exists a need for improved treatments for demyelinating diseases.